In The Game
by Mr.Kazu
Summary: Gaara y Hinata compañeros de clase que nunca han hablado quedan atrapados dentro de la semilla creada por Kayaba Ahihiko, naciendo el amor entre ellos, un objeto los puede devolver a la realidad pero dos jugadores legendarios se interpondran en su camino, pesimo summary se supone que es un crossover,GaaHina.


**Hello! **

**I come back xd, la verdad el fic anterior no mueras antes que yo tengo listo el segundo capitulo pero tiene algo que no se xD no me gusta y pensando en eso se me ocurrió esto y no pude decir no, y aquí esta.**

Ajusto su espada a su cinturón, el viento levantaba su rojo cabello, su barra de energía marcaba la mitad y la de su compañera, ya se encontraba en zona roja, la arena bailaba loca por la superficie del escenario, habían pasado 2 años desde el desastre de Sword Art Online, las personas pudieron volver los Vrmmorpg de inmersión completa, lo que no se esperaban era que el desastre se repitiera, 5600 jugadores volvían a quedar atrapados en la semilla de Kayaba Akihiko, alrededor de 1300 se suicidaron pensando en que no podrían escapar, la mayoría víctimas del desastre pasado, el daba gracias que había quedado atrapado con su "compañera de clases" o se hubiera suicidado antes de hacerse tan poderoso.

_**Flash Back.**_

El desastre se declaro, nadie pudo salir del juego, todos apresados hasta encontrar a la sombra de Kayaba Akihiko que minutos antes declaraba iniciado Swor art Online II, con ahora todos los VRMMORPG de inmersión completa a su disposición gracias a la semilla, Kayaba anunciaba que su nuevo juego acabaría cuando pudieran vencer a su sombra o mejor dicho la copia de su mente que vagaría por todos los calabozos y seria letal, dejando otra vez como regalo en el inventario de cada jugador el espejo, muchos jugadores buscaron el suicidio.  
>En la cornisa del edificio más alto de Giran un pelirrojo se preparaba para escapar del mundo por la vía mas rápida.<br>-Perdón Tem por no ser mas cariñoso, Kankuro cuida mis cosas imbécil- rio al pensar en sus hermanos, miró hacia abajo muchos jugadores corrían por todos lados, el desastre estaba desatado, cerro sus ojos dejando ver sus ojeras negras se apronto a dar el paso, pero un leve susurro lo detuvo.  
>-Sabaku-san?- pregunto una voz temblorosa algo quebrada, el joven pelirrojo miro atrás y apareció la mujer que hace años amaba Hyuga Hinata, su compañera de clases, pero que hacia ella aquí.<br>-Hyuga, que haces aquí?- pregunto, aun parado en la cornisa dándole la espalda a los rayos del sol que comenzaban a desaparecer en las montañas, activando automáticamente las luces de la ciudad.  
>-Creo que lo mismo que tu- susurro apenada, en su cara se podían apreciar los surcos dejados por sus lagrimas.<br>-Oh- Susurro el joven desviando su mirada al piso, de reojo pudo observar a la chica sonreír.  
>-Pero tranquilícese después de todo en mi casa no creo que me extrañen- dijo fingiendo un tono divertido y algo sarcástico, un silencio embargo a los jóvenes unos instantes.<br>-Podemos hacerlo juntos?- susurro la chica peli azul, mientras subía a la cornisa poniéndose al costado del chico, quien solo asintió.  
>-Listo?- pregunto la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, el asintió otra vez admirando la delicada flor que estaba a su costado dispuesta a saltar, salió de sus pensamientos maravillosos, cuando la peli azul tomo su mano, su corazón se aceleró, levanto su vista de la mano, para ver el rostro angelical desaparecer por la fuerza de gravedad, el mundo se volvió lento, _Cuídala_ una voz resonó en su mente su cuerpo reaccionó al momento saltando hacia atrás de la cornisa usando su peso para no caer junto a la chica al precipicio, apretó fuertemente la mano de la joven haciéndola colgar por la cornisa.<br>-No Hyuga, yo te extrañaría, extrañaría ir a estudiar y escuchar tu voz, tu cara, tus sonrojos, te cuidaré, te necesitaré, te apoyaré cuando estés débil pero vive, vive junto a mi adentro y fuera del juego, escapemos de esto, y no aceptaré un no- grito el joven apretando la mano de la chica, mientras esta lloraba y asentía al mismo tiempo, logro subirla usando al máximo su fuerza, a pesar de que la fuerza y su cuerpo eran virtual se agoto, la miro de reojo y la vio sentada sobre sus rodillas mirándolo mientras mostraba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa.  
>-Que?- pregunto con voz monótona el de ojos aguamarina.<br>-Nada nada- respondió agitando su mano delante de su rostro sonriendo aun.  
>-Que hacemos ahora?-<br>-Por ahora... demuestre lo que dijo- susurro sumiendo su rostro en un color rojo, el chico solo se sonrojo levemente y asintió.  
>la chica se levanto y se sentó al lado del joven que desvío su mirada a la izquierda, tratando de evitar los ojos perlas.<br>-Esto... Hyuga te puedo decir Hina ?- pregunto haciendo más evidente su sonrojo a lo que esta asintió y dejo que el silencio volviera a embargar el lugar.  
>-Sabaku, puedo llamarle por su primer nombre? - Pregunto la Hyuga escondiéndose en su flequillo.<br>-Oh, sí claro- susurro el joven de ojos verdes aun con la mirada desviada, pasaron minutos sin que ninguno dijera una palabra, hasta que el chico la miro a los ojos cosa que la chica correspondió con un sonrojo rivalizando con el color del cabello del joven pero aun así mantuvo su mirada, perdiéndose en los ojos aguamarina del chico como si el mismísimo mar vivera en ellos arrullándola, dándole paz, el pelirrojo acerco sus labios a los de ella sellándose así su pacto de necesidad bajo las dos lunas y el caos que aun estaba en la ciudad, un apasionado e inexperto beso pero que atravesó lo virtual y lleno a ambos corazones de esperanzas.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Y ahora estaba aquí en medio de la nada buscando un objeto que le permitiría controlar la arena, un objeto único, pero para eso debía vencer a Shukaku de la arena boss del calabozo, era solo el y su compañera pensaron que sería mas fácil, incluso a su compañera se le hacia difícil seguirle el paso al boss con su objeto único que le permitía ver cuando sus adversarios se disponían a lanzar un skill.  
>-Hey! Ay esta el boss - Escucho detrás de si, ya habían llegado más jugadores gracias a los informadores, debía terminar esto ahora.<br>-Gaara !- grito exaltada la mujer de perlados ojos- Cuidado lanzara la tormenta- advirtió la mujer con venas notoriamente marcadas alrededor de sus ojos, señal que su objeto único estaba en funcionamiento.  
>-Hina, acabemos con esto ataca con los puños de león, cuando yo detenga su skill con mi distarget, lanzare gae bolga luego de tu golpe- soltó el pelirrojo mientras equipaba una larga lanza roja y corría hacia el boss.<br>Shukaku movió su cola y levanto sus manos y lanzando una gran ráfaga de arena hacia Gaara.  
>-Distarget- Grito el pelirrojo apuntando su lanza hacia unas rocas, que automáticamente tomaron la forma de Gaara,~ atrayendo la ráfaga de arena, dándole tiempo al pelirrojo de esquivar la arena con un salto Hinata ya se había posicionado para su ataque por las espaldas de Shukaku<br>-Doble Puño León!- grito la Hyuga corriendo y golpeando con sus dos puños envueltos en un fuego fatuo que salía de sus Garras, un golpe crítico, la ultima barra del boss estaba en amarillo, el boss giro violentamente y apuntó a Hinata y lanzo gran cantidad de arena, Hinata quedo paralizada ante tal cantidad de arena.  
>-Eres mío !- grito Gaara apareciendo en el aire,-Gae Bolga- Su lanza brillo de un intenso color rojo para luego atravesar a Shukaku con un haz de luz, quedando Gaara al lado de Hinata y el letrero de Felicitaciones en su espalda junto a la arena de Shukaku disipándose.<br>-lo logramos Hina- dijo sentándose hacia atrás, mientras la chica caía arrodillada tomando una poción de su bolsillo rápido, y casi instantáneamente poniendo su barra de energía en verde.  
>-Si por poco nos lo quitan, y mi Byakugan no pudo bloquear su mana perdón mi objeto fue inservible- se disculpo la Chica.<br>-Mas importante aun son los que vienen ahí, últimamente ay muchos PK*, usa un scroll de escape- Dicho esto usaron su scroll que los llevo automáticamente a la ciudad más cercana.

-Quien hubiera pensado que debajo de Giran, hubiera un calabozo con desiertos y mas con un boss tan poderoso- Expreso el pelirrojo mientras buscaba en su inventario el objetó único ganado.  
>-Mas importante aun, encontraste el objeto- Pregunto la chica inclinándose hacia adelante apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, mirando atenta los movimientos del joven.<br>-Si, si ahora lo equipo - dijo mientras a su alrededor apareció un abrigo color vino envolviéndolo y a su espalda se formaba una calabaza de arena.  
>-Oh... es original- susurro ahogando la risa.<br>-Es pesada creo que deberé aumentar mi STR- dijo levantándose y tomando en brazos a la chica, que instintivamente se abrazó a su cuello dando un pequeño grito.  
>-Gaara bájame ¡Ahora!- dijo tratando de ponerse seria con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, a pesar de ser tan tímida con el había logrado tal confianza que ahora, por decirlo de alguna manera, el contacto físico era más tolerable, claro cuando traspasaban lo virtual con sus besos era distinto, pero aun así el sonrojo y de vez en cuando un leve tartamudeo se expresaban en la peli azul cuando estaba cerca del pelirrojo.<br>-Nop, no lo hare debo entrenar mi STR y cargándote a ti resulta un entrenamiento placentero, mi princesa.- Dicho esto la beso delicada y dulcemente en los labios acallando las quejas de la chica, se alejó lentamente y con desgano separo los labios y comenzó a correr.  
>-Adonde me llevas?- susurro la peli azul abrazada fuertemente y hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del pelirrojo aspirando su aroma, dejándose envolver por él.<br>-Iremos a la casa de entrenamiento en Aincrad, para eso debemos buscar el Gatekeeper, no? Eso es lo que hago ahora- dijo mientras corría por las calles de la ciudad con la peli azul en sus brazos, pensando en que por falso que fuera el mundo en el que vivía ahora con ella, daba todo por verla despertar todos los días a su lado.  
>-Gaara... recuerdas que la Gatekeeper esta en Adén, y al menos esta a 5 hrs corriendo, y ambos no quisimos sacar rasgos de Alfheim, como piensas llegar ahí? - pregunto la chica mirando al joven mientras su pelo se mecía por los continuos saltitos producidos por el correr.<br>-Dígame miss Hyuga, usted que tiene categoría informante y luchadora de renombre en las batallas contra bosses únicos, Que hay entre estas ciudades?- pregunto el joven deteniendo su carrera en la salida norte de Giran, bajando a la ojiperla presentándole la respuesta a su pregunta.  
>-Desierto, pero eso que...- no alcanzo a terminar su pregunta cuando de las imponentes dunas del Desierto una masa de arena los elevo a los cielos<br>-Entiendo, entiendo el objeto único, pero aun no sabes controlarlo-expreso asustada poniéndose en posición de 4 patas para mirar hacia abajo mientras la arena se movía violentamente hacia adelante y de vez en cuando aumentaba y disminuía de altura.  
>-Ahora aprenderé- susurró el joven con notoria cara de concentración a lo que la ojiperla respondió con un suspiro de resignación y una mano en alto en signo de apoyo.<p>

Al cabo de dos horas llegaron a Adén, el viaje duro menos de lo pensado sin nombrar el hecho que el pelirrojo controlaba mejor la arena y había aprendido una que otra cosa de su objetó único, como por ejemplo que podía controlar arena de cualquier lugar pero lentamente, significó una caída de aprendizaje, y que dentro de la pesada calabaza había mas arena que era mucho mas rápida, otra caída de aprendizaje sumado a un golpe de parte de Hina por cambiar de ritmo, al final opto por mezclar ambas y andar a velocidad moderada.

-Hina, por hoy descansemos aquí- dijo apuntando a una posada, hace una hora había caído la noche y su cara demostraba notorio cansancio -El uso de la arena mantiene mi flujo de mana abierto, es bastante agotador, otro parámetro más que deberé entrenar- susurró bajando su rostro con una mueca triste.  
>-Animo Gaara, yo te apoyaré- dijo sonriente mientras avanzaba a la posada.<p>

Era un lugar apacible, sin muchos adornos y con música alegre, céltica al parecer, antes de entrar habían un par de mesas donde habían un par de jugadores comiendo, los jóvenes saludaron a los jugadores levantando la mano y caminaron al mostrador los atendió una pareja de ancianos, NPC.  
>-Buenas Noches, bienvenidos a nuestra humilde posada, 3000 guild la noche por habitación, una cama, una cocina y un baño, el baño incluye ducha, no bañeras - dijo el Npc mientras el joven pelirrojo se apoyaba en el mostrador.<br>-Dame dos- Dijo el pelirrojo con su típico aspecto imperturbable.  
>-Perdone no Hay la cantidad solicitada de habitaciones, Solo hay una habitación- dijo el Npc<br>-Tan solo dame esa- Reprocho el pelirrojo dejando una pequeña bolsita con dinero en el mostrador.  
>Dicho esto el Npc entrego las llaves al pelirrojo y deseo buenas noches, su habitación era la 27, caminaron en silencio era normal entre ellos pero ahora se sentía algo incomodo, algo no estaba bien.<p>

Abrió la habitación aun sintiéndose incomodo por el continuo silencio que mantenía su compañera, entro en la habitación sentándose a los pies de la cama, busco a su alrededor pero no vio a la peli azul, miro a la entrada y la vio en una posición algo cómica esta tensa total y su cara estaba completamente roja, la miro interrogante.  
>-Gaa... Gaara n..no pretenderás que durmamos en la misma habitación- dijo tratando de tranquilizar su voz para no tartamudear -No me importa estar contigo en la misma casa y más de alguna vez eh pensado en dormir contigo, pero es muy pronto, no estoy lista, no y me gustaría mi primera vez en persona y mejor si es en el mar.-exploto la Hyuga hablando sorprendentemente rápido.<br>-Hina cálmate, estoy cansado ahora no haré nada que tu no quieras, dormiré con ropa y sobre el suelo tu puedes darte un baño y dormir en la cama- dijo con una mirada calmada suspirando cambio su mirada por una picara - Otra historia será cuando este con energías- dijo mientras su ropa de lucha desaparecía dejándolo con un cómodo pantalón negro y una camiseta del mismo color para luego casi automáticamente tumbarse sobre el piso.  
>- Gaara! - exclamo la ojiperla mirando como el pelirrojo se dormía al instante sobre el piso, se acerco aun algo colérica por los dichos del pelirrojo y confirmó que se había dormido, se inclino sobre él y acarició su mejilla -Doy gracias, dicen que después de la tormenta sale el sol, si me hubieran dicho lo que pasaría en este juego a pesar de quedar atrapada yo aun escogería vivir lo vivido contigo, eres mi Sol en mi tormenta.- susurró la Hyuga, se levanto y se quito la ropa que sobraba quedando en un camisón de color lila junto a unos pantaloncillos cortos de un tono más oscuro al de su camisón- ahora mis status están libres, creo que si podre tomarte- dijo esto acercándose al pelirrojo y levantándolo con facilidad para dejarlo sobre la cama - Bien, ahora me duchare, espero que no despiertes, amor - dijo tocando la nariz del joven Sabaku.<p>

Espero les guste,es horrible escribir desde el teléfono, dejen reviews, y obvio en caso de algún error avisen y lo corregiré xD, hasta el próximo capitulo :3


End file.
